Research, development, and practical applications of various organic semiconductor materials are progressing, and organic semiconductor materials having a naphthobisthiadiazole skeleton have a key role. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a high-molecular compound having a naphthobisthiadiazole skeleton and the synthesis process thereof.